Pour l'amour d'une rose
by Lilou0803
Summary: Sherlock Holmes amoureux… J'aurais pu inventer une autre femme, mais il y en a une de tellement évidente dans le canon ! Guimauve, NC-17 et OOC... Vous êtes prévenus! S.Holmes, I.Adler, J.Watson


**Disclaimer ****: **L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent, avec tout le respect qui lui est du, à sir Arthur Conan Doyle

**N/A**** : **

Exceptionnellement, je cède un peu à la press... pardon, demande, mais ceci n'est pas le genre de fic que je préfère écrire sur ce fandom : trop OOC, pas assez « holmésien », mais baste, pour une fois, allons-y, c'est les vacances, après tout !  
>Donc, cette petite histoire, commencée depuis pas mal de temps et jamais terminée (pour les motifs énoncés ci-dessus), doit son achèvement à "Wiggins-Raphaël" (merci de m'avoir indirectement motivée... Ou pas si ce OS ne plait pas ;)<p>

**A lire en pendant de « Les mémoires de John Watson – L'épingle de turquoise»**

Guimauve, NC-17 et OOC… Vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous n'avez pas été prévenus.

* * *

><p><strong>Pour l'amour d'une rose<strong>

(Pour l'amour d'une rose, le jardinier est esclave de mille épines - Proverbe persan)

**...**

Il avait fait tout son possible pour apparaître comme à son ordinaire durant le souper qui avait suivi le concert, tant il n'aspirait qu'à rentrer le plus vite possible, pour enfin se retrouver seul.  
>Il ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais la petite enquête que Watson avait menée sur son séjour sur la Riviera l'avait secoué plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Il avait cru la page tournée, la parenthèse à jamais refermée, mais il s'apercevait avec une certaine stupéfaction qu'il n'en était rien et que le pincement était toujours là, dans sa poitrine.<p>

Il essayait d'analyser scientifiquement les réactions étranges qu'avaient fait naître en lui les découvertes de son ami. Dieu savait qu'il aurait mieux aimé que cette période reste à jamais ensevelie au fond de lui, il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour ça, Mycroft et Watson étaient les seuls à savoir que Sigerson et lui ne faisaient qu'une seule et même personne, et si ce dernier ne s'était mis en tête de fouiner dans ce récent passé, personne n'aurait jamais rien su de tout cela.  
>Lorsque qu'il avait compris que son ami avait tout découvert, il avait d'abord ressenti une colère sourde, suivie d'une terrible frustration de voir son secret désormais éventé. Cette histoire était la sienne, de quel droit Watson avait-il osé s'immiscer là-dedans ? Un autre connaissait désormais le trésor qu'il avait espéré préserver de tous, même s'il se doutait, bien qu'il n'y ait jamais fait la moindre allusion, que Mycroft n'était pas passé à côté… Parfois, il aurait apprécié que son frère ne soit pas aussi protecteur !<br>Toutes ces années passées à dissimuler ses émotions lui avaient bien servi, il avait réussi à ne rien montrer de la tempête qui agitait son âme, sa raison lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son ami d'avoir su additionner des faits rendus publics, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en garder une certaine rancune et pour ce soir, il n'aspirait plus qu'à retrouver la solitude de sa chambre, le seul endroit où il s'autorisait à laisser tomber son masque.

Au moins, Watson avait eu le bon goût de ne pas insister !

Enfin seul ! Assis sur le bord de son lit, il étouffait malgré le froid ambiant. Il ôta sa cravate et la laissa tomber sur le sol, ou elle forma une petite flaque de soie noire, sans qu'il songe à la ramasser. Il tenait entre ses doigts l'épingle qui avait suscité les sarcasmes amicaux de Watson, revoyant les doigts délicats agrafer les myosotis de turquoise sur le foulard qu'il portait alors autour du cou. Elle avait les yeux voilés mais s'efforçait de retenir ses larmes prêtes à déborder, lui-même éprouvait une curieuse sensation d'oppression dans la poitrine et une boule dans la gorge gênait sa respiration.

_Il avait disposé tous ses pièges et le gibier était débusqué, il rentrait en Angleterre pour achever le jeu le plus dangereux de sa carrière. Sans jamais en avoir parlé, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'avait jamais autant risqué d'y laisser la vie.  
>Ce danger, il devait l'affronter seul, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être distrait de sa chasse par quoi que ce soit. Dès le début, ils avaient su tous les deux qu'il allait un jour devoir partir sans elle, quels qu'en soient les déchirements et les conséquences, et ils avaient savouré chaque seconde de ces quelques mois de bonheur comme autant de moments volés a un destin sans pitié.<br>Elle n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner à la gare. _

_- Je déteste les adieux !_

_Elle s'était enveloppée dans la robe de chambre qu'il avait abandonnée un peu plus tôt sur un fauteuil. Le vêtement, trop grand pour elle, retombait sur une de ses épaules nues. Avec ses cheveux défaits et cette détresse sur son visage, cette femme qui avait fait trembler une couronne paraissait à ce moment infiniment fragile et vulnérable. Ecartant une mèche soyeuse, il avait posé les lèvres au creux de sa clavicule, remontant le long du cou gracile, venant effleurer ses paupières, son nez, ses joues, recueillant du bout de la langue une larme égarée, venant enfin se poser sur sa bouche pour un dernier baiser à la douceur mêlée d'amertume.  
>Son exclamation étouffée l'avait immobilisé, la main sur la poignée de la porte.<em>

_- Sherlock ! _

- …

_- Ne m'oublie pas trop vite._

_Il était parti sans se retourner pour qu'elle ne voie pas la goutte salée qui glissait sur sa joue. Comment pourrait-il un jour l'oublier ?_

Le froid avait fini par s'insinuer en lui, un frisson le parcourut. Le silence s'était fait dans le salon et aucune lueur ne filtrait plus sous la porte. Watson était monté se coucher. Il entrouvrit l'huis, seule la lueur blafarde de la lune filtrant entre les doubles rideaux éclairait vaguement la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Il attrapa au hasard une de ses pipes et la babouche où il rangeait son tabac et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il fourragea un moment dans les braises pour ranimer le feu, et sourit amèrement au parallèle : « le feu qui couve sous la cendre », il avait pourtant cru… espéré ? Que la flamme était maintenant éteinte et les braises étouffées, pourquoi avait-il choisi cette épingle de cravate ce soir ? Pour dire vrai, il ne l'avait pas vraiment choisie, elle était posée en permanence sur son chevet, et il n'avait eu qu'à tendre machinalement la main pour l'attraper. Il alluma sa pipe et se laissa aller contre le dossier, les yeux clos.

_Il sortit le carton d'invitation de son enveloppe... Pourquoi Mycroft voulait-il qu'il assiste à l'inauguration de l'exposition océanographique ? Que pouvait bien avoir à faire l'Angleterre avec cette minuscule parcelle de terre qui constituait la principauté de Monaco ? La politique n'était décidément pas sa tasse de thé ! Et de plus, il avait horreur des mondanités ! Envoyant son frère et ses manigances à tous les diables, il commença à empiler quelques affaires dans sa valise, une suite lui était déjà réservée à « l'hôtel de Paris » à Monte-Carlo. Il devait reconnaitre que Mycroft faisait tout pour rendre la pilule le moins désagréable possible à avaler. Depuis deux ans qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre et sillonnait le monde sous l'identité de Sigerson, officiellement explorateur norvégien, et officieusement au service secret de sa gracieuse majesté, son bien-être matériel avait été royalement orchestré, son frère sachant qu'il avait en horreur les intrigues politiques et le rôle qu'il l'avait quelque peu forcé à assumer : « puisque tu ne peux pas rentrer en Angleterre pour le moment, autant utiliser tes facultés pour te rendre utile à ton pays d'une autre manière » !... Il n'avait accepté qu'à la condition expresse que plus jamais il ne lui serait fait de proposition d'ennoblissement. Donnant, donnant, il en avait assez de devoir toujours les refuser, au risque de finir par offusquer la vieille Dame._

_Sa mission accomplie, il avait décidé de s'attarder quelques jours. En cette fin d'été, la Riviera était paradisiaque si l'on prenait soin d'éviter les endroits les plus fréquentés, en particulier par ses compatriotes. L'arrière-pays provençal surtout l'émerveillait et il y faisait de longues randonnées solitaires, savourant l'immensité sauvage de ses paysages, se reposant à l'ombre des oliviers, se rafraichissant aux sources vives, se nourrissant de pain et d'olives, de figues et de miel achetés dans les mas rencontrés au hasard de ses promenades, se gorgeant du chant des cigales et s'enivrant du souffle du mistral.  
>Un matin, il avait croisé sur un chemin, un cavalier qui comme lui semblait apprécier la solitude. Quelle n'avait été sa surprise lorsqu'il avait entendu brusquement cesser le trot du cheval et une voix aux sonorités qui ne lui étaient pas inconnues l'appeler par son nom.<em>

_- Monsieur Sherlock Holmes !_

_- Je vous demande pardon, mon nom est Sigerson._

_Le jeune homme était descendu de sa monture et se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas nonchalant, de près, on ne pouvait se méprendre sur son véritable genre, d'autant plus que sa longue chevelure s'était dénouée._

_- Oh ! Je suis désolée, je vous avais pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que j'ai connu autrefois._

_- Connu ?_

_- Brièvement, mais cette personne m'a laissé une impression inoubliable, c'est pourquoi je suis vraiment stupéfaite de vous avoir confondus._

_- Ne vous excusez pas, madame, moi aussi, j'ai connu quelqu'un qui vous ressemblait, jadis, j'aurais pu jurer que c'était vous, si cette personne ne vivait de l'autre côté de l'océan._

_- L'océan se traverse dans les deux sens, Monsieur Holmes, pardon, Sigerson… Oh, et puis zut, cessons ce petit jeu ridicule, je vous ai tout de suite reconnu, lors de l'inauguration de l'exposition, et ne me dites pas que vous ignoriez ma présence à Monte-Carlo, ces charognards de journalistes en ont fait tout un plat._

_- Je ne l'ignorais pas, Mrs Norton, et je vous présente mes sincères condoléances pour la perte de votre époux. Après tout, j'ai été le témoin de votre mariage._

_- Je vous remercie, mais ne m'appelez pas Mrs Norton, j'ai repris mon nom de jeune fille, c'est plus facile pour ma carrière, je me produis parfois de nouveau, lors de concerts privés. Je suis ici pour la représentation qui sera donnée pour l'anniversaire du prince, dont les répétitions vont bientôt commencer, et j'ai voulu profiter un peu du pays avant de me mettre au travail. Mais vous-même, que faites-vous sur le continent, et sous un nom d'emprunt, une de vos enquêtes ?_

_- Absolument pas, je suis ici en convalescence, et je désirais avoir la paix. Vous êtes bien placée pour savoir que lorsqu'on porte un nom trop connu, on ne peut pas être tranquille bien longtemps._

_- Convalescence ? S'il faut en croire la presse, Holmes est mort depuis deux ans, j'ignorais que l'on pouvait guérir de cette maladie là… Quand à Sigerson, au vu de ses activités il n'est pas en si mauvaise condition… Je fuis les journalistes, mais je lis les journaux, Mr Holmes ! _

_- C'est entendu, j'avoue, il est vrai que je suis sur une affaire délicate, qui nécessitait la disparition de Sherlock Holmes pendant quelques temps… Vous n'avez pas toujours été irréprochable, mais vous n'êtes pas une criminelle, allez-vous saboter deux ans de travail ?_

_- Avez-vous une si mauvaise opinion de moi, pour me poser cette question ? Outre le fait que j'ai changé, en partie grâce à mon mari, et en partie grâce à… A une autre personne, même celle que j'étais il y a cinq ans ne vous aurait pas trahi, vous l'avez dit, je n'ai jamais été une criminelle et le mal que j'ai pu faire à la personne que vous savez n'était que l'expression de la rancune d'une femme trompée et abusée par un homme qu'elle aimait et dont elle croyait être aimée en retour._

Il tressaillit en sentant quelque chose tomber sur ses genoux. Il avait du s'assoupir, et sa pipe maintenant éteinte s'était échappée de sa bouche. Il passa une main lasse sur sa nuque. Les souvenirs qu'il avait essayé de museler revenaient en masse hanter ses rêves et ses pensées, il se leva et se servit un verre de cognac, puis un second, qu'il emporta dans sa chambre. Pour une fois, il ne jeta même pas un regard à l'étui de maroquin bleu, la cocaïne avait comme premier effet de stimuler son cerveau, ce qu'il voulait ce soir, s'était s'abrutir le plus rapidement possible, et il n'avait plus de morphine. Tout compte fait, il revint sur ses pas et emporta aussi la bouteille. Après avoir ôté ses bottines, il s'allongea tout habillé sous la courtepointe, le dos calé par deux oreillers. Il n'avait pas envie de se rendormir, mais il n'avait pas envie de rester éveillé non plus, Il avala son verre d'un trait, il avait envie… Il se servit un autre verre qui subit le même sort que le premier, il aurait tellement voulu… Le troisième verre lui engourdit un peu l'esprit et rendit l'absence moins insupportable, mais son image continuait à le hanter et son fantôme à tourbillonner dans la pièce. Tourbillonner…

… _L'orchestre jouait une valse de Strauss, légère comme une bulle de champagne. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se laissaient porter par le rythme de la musique et le couple qu'ils formaient était loin de passer inaperçu. Depuis quelques mois, l'explorateur norvégien était le chevalier servant officiel de Miss Adler, au grand dam des journalistes qui malgré la notoriété grandissante de ce dernier auraient préféré quelque chose de plus croustillant à se mettre sous la plume, ils avaient attendu avec impatience l'anniversaire du prince Albert pour lequel la jeune femme avait repris, pour une représentation exclusive, le rôle de Carmen qui avait naguère fait sa réputation. Le souverain succomberait-il à ses charmes, le norvégien ferait-il le poids ? …Mais pour le moment, ils en étaient pour leurs frais, la belle semblait amoureuse, et fidèle ! Ce qui n'allait pas empêcher les feuilles à potins et les rubriques mondaines du lendemain de titrer sur trois colonnes : « le prince et la diva »…_

_Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à l'inviter à diner ce soir-là, peut-être en avait-il eu assez de jouer la comédie, et ici, loin de chez lui, il s'était laissé aller pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait d'abord pensé que ce ne serait qu'une aventure d'un soir, qui lui arracherait enfin de la tête l'image qui revenait régulièrement le hanter depuis l'affaire du roi de Bohême, mais la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble n'avait pas apaisé la flamme, bien au contraire.  
>Quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'il avait compris ce qui lui, ce qui leur arrivait, il avait tenté de l'éloigner, il lui avait expliqué que quoiqu'il arrive il faudrait qu'il parte un jour, qu'il parte seul, quel que soit le mal que cela pourrait leur faire. Il avait même voulu partir immédiatement, retourner à Montpellier pour y attendre, seul, le moment de rentrer à Londres, trancher dans le vif avant que tout cela ne les entraîne trop loin et ne leur brise le cœur, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre, elle avait su, compris tout cela, lui avait-elle déclaré, dès leur rencontre, mais elle était résolue à vivre leur histoire jusqu'au bout, même en sachant que celle-ci était condamnée d'avance.<br>Alors il avait rendu les armes, et pendant quelques semaines, ils avaient vécu comme deux adolescents seuls au monde, partant dès l'aube à la découverte de criques désertes où ils pouvaient s'aimer au grand soleil et se poursuivre nus dans les vagues, jouant à se perdre dans la garrigue pour mieux se retrouver, dans des odeurs de thym et de lavande, riant aux éclats des cabrioles d'un chevreau rencontré sur un sentier... Affamés de l'autre, assoiffés de tendresse, après toutes ces années de désert affectif, ils vivaient leur amour éphémère dans l'urgence, comme s'ils voulaient engranger toute une vie dans le peu de temps qui leur était accordé. Avec la fin de l'automne, la réalité avait commencé à reprendre le dessus, et leur existence repris un rythme plus régulier, elle commença les répétitions de Carmen, il télégraphia à Londres pour peaufiner ses derniers plans, ses ennemis devenaient moins prudents, et le premier faux-pas de Moran marquerait l'heure de son départ. Un voile de tristesse commençait à les envelopper comme une brume impalpable, l'échéance était proche, ils le sentaient sans encore oser se l'avouer._

_La réception et le bal qui avaient suivi la représentation avaient sonné le glas de toute espérance, et la valse de Strauss avait été leur dernier moment de vrai bonheur. Lorsque le portier lui avait tendu le télégramme, à leur retour de la soirée, ils avaient immédiatement compris que cette nuit serait la dernière._

_Aussitôt la porte refermée sur eux, ils s'étaient jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les mots étaient inutiles.  
>Ils s'étaient aimés comme s'ils devaient mourir au matin, corps entrelacés, Ils s'accrochaient à l'autre désespérément comme pour incruster dans sa chair une empreinte indélébile, alors que la jouissance les amenait aux fins fonds d'une extase qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais connue auparavant.<br>Plus tard, dans le calme retrouvé du petit matin, sa bouche, ses doigts avaient inlassablement redessiné, au ralenti, avec une infinie tendresse, comme s'il voulait les imprimer à jamais dans sa mémoire, toutes les courbes de son visage et de son corps, l'amenant peu à peu, pantelante et suppliante, jusqu'aux frontières ultimes du désir, le corps tendu comme un arc, toutes ses fibres exacerbées, le moindre souffle sur sa peau déclenchant un délicieux supplice. Luttant contre l'urgence presque douloureuse de son propre désir, il avait plongé ses yeux jusqu'au fond de son âme, emprisonnant ses mains dans les siennes, laissant encore monter la tension, et lorsqu'il l'avait sentie s'arc-bouter sous lui, à bout de résistance, nouant ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour l'attirer en elle, il s'était enfin laissé glisser, avec un gémissement rauque, au plus profond du fourreau chaud et accueillant, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir les terrasse une dernière fois, les abandonnant, épuisés et le cœur affolé, sur des rivages qu'ils ne retrouveraient jamais._

_Il était parti quelques heures plus tard pour l'Angleterre, elle avait décidé de rejoindre le New Jersey le plus rapidement possible, la parenthèse magique qui les avait jetés hors du temps s'était refermée, ils savaient tous les deux que les miracles ne se produisent qu'une fois._

Il avait enfin sombré dans un sommeil lourd et comateux, alors que le jour commençait déjà à chasser les ombres de la chambre. Vers midi, Watson avait commencé à s'inquiéter et après avoir frappé plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponse, il s'était décidé à entrer dans la chambre de son colocataire. Le spectacle qu'il avait découvert avait été la cause d'une des peurs de sa vie, mais après avoir vérifié que Holmes était seulement endormi, remonté sur son ami la couverture qui avait glissé, ramassé le verre qui avait roulé sur le sol et rapatrié la bouteille aux trois quart vide dans le salon, il s'assit près de la cheminée, le rouge de la honte aux joues. Il avait juste voulu plaisanter un peu aux dépends de son ami, mais il découvrait que le mal était beaucoup plus profond qu'il ne l'avait cru.  
>Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu Holmes ivre, sur son chevet, la photographie d'Irène Adler flanquée d'un vase ou s'épanouissait une rose, et l'épingle de cravate reposant sur un fin mouchoir de baptiste, ne laissaient aucun doute sur la cause de la crise de dépression de son ami, les roses de son jardin secret avaient des épines cruelles.<br>Il ferma les yeux et le visage de Mary s'imposa à son esprit. Ils partageaient la même blessure, et lui, il avait ravivé la douleur en allant farfouiller dans un passé qui ne le regardait pas, il se sentait affreusement coupable, d'autant qu'il savait que Holmes ne lui dirait rien et continuerait à tout garder pour lui, l'empêchant par là-même de l'aider. Il aurait préféré qu'il lui envoie son poing dans la figure, il l'aurait bien mérité.  
>Il aurait voulu pouvoir effacer ces dernières heures, il aurait voulu pouvoir se racheter, mais s'il connaissait bien son Holmes, ce dont il commençait à douter, il valait mieux ne plus jamais faire la moindre allusion à ce sujet et laisser la poussière temps adoucir de son voile les souvenirs à vif d'un passé encore beaucoup trop présent.<p>

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est. <strong>_


End file.
